


The Final Stage

by Kimmy



Series: Little Adorable (More Than) Man Eggsy [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action, Consensual Kidnappings, Eggsy is an adorable merman pass it on, F/M, Gen, Harry is a Little Shit, Humour, Lots Of Confusion And Fun, M/M, The Dog Test, With A Twist, but isn't he always?, kidnappings, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the recruitment proccess for Gawain is up to final two candidates, it's time for the last test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Stage

**Author's Note:**

> The dog (Merlin) test fic I promised.

“I cannot believe you are really serious about that!”

“Merlin, you have been helping us prepare the story for weeks now, what the hell did you think?”

“That you will hire an actor?”

Merlin barks, while struggling in Percival’s iron grip. He may have basic training but he could never win against a knight, which doesn’t mean he’ll go down without a fight. 

“Honey, it’s they know and trust, an actor would be no better than the dog.”

Merlin huffs out a nervous breath as he watches Harry, Eggsy and Roxy prepare the old warehouse for the show. And even knowing it’s all staged and safe, he can’t help but fidget when he looks at the tables full of bloody torture equipment.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake, calm down, Percy! I’ll have bruises if you don’t loosen your grip, it’s not like I’m gonna run!”

Percival just gives him an unimpressed look and tightens his hold.

Fair game. They both know Merlin  _ would  _ run. 

Roxy is preparing something that looks like a huge and weaponised make up set while Eggsy, or lord, Eggsy is putting out all kind of ropes, chains and cuffs on the table closest to a very sturdy looking chair, that also appears bolted to the floor.

Merlin doesn’t take a deep breath. He’s not scared or anything after all. It’s just a stage up.

That’s what he tells his racing heart.

And then Harry grins at him and suddenly Percival is dragging him towards the chair, no matter how hard Merlin is kicking and protesting and he is forcibly seated (with some help of Harry) while Eggsy proceeds to do a quick job of tying his ankles to the chair legs. And his calves, and his knees. 

He is not getting out of that one, and where the hell did Eggsy learn how to restrain captives in such a professional way?

Percival forces his hands behind the back of the chair, while Eggsy proceeds to do equally efficient job there, tying his wrists together and securing them to the chair frame, and then doing the same with elbows.

Another coil of rope goes around his chest, firmly securing him to the chair. 

And then, because how could this get any more humiliating, Eggsy finishes his job with ropes, goes around to stand in front of him, while Merling glares daggers, and looking the tech wizard appreciatively over, he smiles smugly and high fives Harry.

They are soo gonna pay…

“Consider it payback for that tail training. I could hardly feel my feet for the next week!”

And well, this could have hurt less if Merlin hadn’t brought it on himself. Of course. But as he opens his mouth to say something, before he can even utter a sound, there is some foul rag stuffed in his mouth, and all that comes out are incomprehensible protests as Merlin turns his head, but Eggsy manages to stuff yet another piece of fabric in and secure it with duct tape, going around Merlin’s head several times.

And then grins, the bastard.

“Well, at least you ain’t got no hair that would go out when you’ve got to rip it off…”

And then Roxy approaches him, less taunting but no less smug, and does a brilliant job of destroying his clothes and putting on a torture victim make up. And she may just be tickling him with those brushes. Accidentally, she wouldn’t do it on purpose!

Merlin glares, twists and feels tears of frustration and pure hate to his friends gather. He lets the toxic emotions flow. It’ll help him get in the role. 

It’s no stage up. He's the victim, he tells himself.

And soon enough, because the whole group sobers and the first candidate comes in.

He’s name’s Jamal and he is Eggsy’s best friend from the estates, and his proposition for the post of Gawain after the man wasn’t able to come back to active duty due to the injuries sustained during V-Day. Merlin was sceptical at first, when Eggsy proposed him, but he knew all too well not to judge by appearances. And Jamal immediately has proven his worth and more. He was faring just as good as Eggsy, though performing better in intellectual challenges than physical ones. 

And he was more than loyal, passing the train test and making it into final two candidates. 

As he entered now, in jeans and a formal Kingsman jacket, a lot more friendly with the formal dress code than Eggsy would ever be, Merlin tensed, noticing Harry -- Arthur persona full on at the moment, and Eggsy, Galahad posture dropped and in a ball of nerves mode, stand next to him while Percival and Roxy have disappeared. 

Just the boss, the candidate and the sponsor. 

And the traitor. 

“What is going on here? Why is Merlin tied up?”

He could see Jamal tense as he took the situation in, and playing his role, Merlin started to struggle and give pitiful noises through the gag, trying to gain Jamal’s attention with a begging look in his eyes. 

“He’s a traitor. A mole. Have been acting against us from the inside for months.” Eggsy practically shouts, looking at Merlin with hateful expression and shaking in rage, while Merlin shakes his head, looking at Jamal who looks cautious and confused.

“Merlin? That’s… hard to believe.”

Eggsy bursts at that.

“Hard to believe? It’s true! Do you think that’s easy for me? He’s trained me too! Worked with me on all my missions, had been to dinner at our house! He was Harry’s best friend, a close friend to me, a father figure almost! --” Oh dear, way to reveal your feelings, Eggsy, they were going to have a talk about that, Merlin decides. “-- He saved the world with. And now I find out he is working to undermine all that. And trust me, the investigation was thorough.” Eggsy’s voice is breaking, and Harry takes over then.

“Mr. Fyfield, no matter how hard it may be to believe it is sad truth that Michael  Butterworth--” Eggsy turns around at that so Jamal doesn’t see his almost snort and Merlin will kill Harry for revealing his name. “--codename Merlin, has betrayed the Kingsman agency and in fair trial, has been found guilty and sentenced to death penalty.” Harry extends a gun to Jamal. “You will carry out the sentence, Jamal.”

Eggsy looks at his friend from aside Merlin, trying not to show how nervous he is, because he is afraid he knows where this is coming. This is better than the dog test. But it also hurts more at the same time.

Jamal takes the gun, aims it at Merlin’s head. His hand is steady, aim perfect. 

And then he drops his arm before his finger even reaches the trigger.

“I am sorry. I don’t think I am made out to be a knight. I just cannot see Merlin as a traitor. I just cannot kill a person in cold blood.”

Harry smiles wistfully at him and takes the gun back.

“I hope you will find yourself a place in our agency anyway, Mr. Fyfield. Merlin here would be delighted to have you as a handler.”

Jamal seems confused by that, but Eggsy envelops him in a bear hug and starts muttering it was all a test and he failed, but who gives a damn. 

Strangely, instead of disappointment, Jamal feels relief. 

“I think I don’t belong in the field.”

Eggsy grins.

“Yeah, mate, you’ll make an awesome wizard’s assistant.”

“Merlin isn’t…?”

“He ain’t no more traitor than me or you, mate!” Eggsy laughs. “He just makes a good target. It was a dog before him. A bit nonsense and less telling.”

Jamal laughs with him, the nerves finally flowing away.

“Ain’t that gag a bit excessive?”

“That’s my revenge for a tail fighting training session that I felt for weeks.”

Jamal sputters in disbelief.

“The fuck, Eggsy!”

“Don’t worry, mate, they know. Harry’s my man, Merlin’s a friend, as are Roxy, Charlie and Percival. They are all family.”

Jamal smiles and feels a bit like it’s acknowledged to be a part of Eggsy’s future now as well as past and part of that crazy spy family, and it feels good.

Another candidate is Percival’s proposal and she looks shocked, betrayed and hurt. And shoots Merlin between the eyes without hesitation. Merlin’s eyes are very wide and a bit scared and everyone realises she will make an amazing Gawain, one to be reckoned with. Roxy wishes Charlie was there to witness Merlin’s expression, but it’s no problem, cause Harry surely recorded it all, cause Harry is a little shit and they all love him. 

Roxy is really glad  _ she  _ is even here, as this is Arthur and the sponsor’s thing, but none of them could do the make up.

Charlie whined, but then again, Charlie likes to whine whether there is a reason to or not.

In the end, Jamal does become a handler, peeling the tape of Merlin’s head hurts like bitch even though he’s bald, Eggsy has a blast and of a next few swimming sessions cause Merlin goes easy on him, and Harry might have uploaded the video into the network when Merlin wasn’t looking. 

They are just a little happy spy family, and they are growing bigger and closer, and none of them can remember ever having been happier. 

It’s a new era for Kingsman.

  
  



End file.
